


Draw Me like your French Girls

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Avengers, X-Men
Genre: #bobby likes to pose, #logan is annoyed, #notepad probs, #steve draws, #steve draws the Avengers, #steve draws the X-Men, #steve likes to draw, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hasn't practised his drawing since he woke up. Luckily, the Avengers and a few X-Men are around to pose for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me like your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am 

"Buck?" 

Bucky jumped and swirled around. "Jesus H Christ, don't do that Steve!" Bucky muttered. 

"Can I draw you?" Steve asked, holding up his drawing pad. A sharp pencil was waiting eagerly in his fingers. 

"Figured you were doing that anyway," Bucky grinned. He pulled his hair in a bun with a hair tie from his wrist, tying it into a neat pile on top of his head. 

"Well?" Steve raised an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling. 

"'Course, Stevie." Bucky answered. "How you want me?" 

Steve considered for a moment. "Over there," he pointed with the end of his pencil to the couch. "Laying down on your side." 

Bucky complied. He shifted on the couch until he was comfortable, then closed his eyes. 

Steve smiled and set to work. 

 

"Draw me?" Bruce's face scrunched up. "I'm not a model," he joked lamely. 

"Just do what you were doing," Steve sat down and opened to a blank page. 

"How can you draw someone if they're moving?" Bruce asked, picking up a flask full of strange blue liquid. 

"I dunno," Steve stared up at Bruce, "but it's harder when they're talking." 

"Sorry," Bruce smiled lowly. "Continue with your drawing." 

"Thank you," Steve examined the way Bruce's body moved, with swift, quick movements, and after a few moments, started drawing. 

 

"Of course you want to draw me, Rogers," Tony gave a bright, white smile. "I do look amazing, like, pretty much all the time." 

"You do," Steve amused Tony, sketching down a blank face to start off with. Tony was difficult with all his talking, and it took way longer then it should have to finish the drawing, but Steve figured it looked good anyway. 

"Can I see?" Tony peeped over Steve's shoulder. 

"No!" Steve shoved the book down into his chest, glaring up at Tony. "It's private," he muttered. 

"Alright, Cap, hold your underpants in place," Tony huffed. 

 

"Draw me?" Kitty squealed. Steve didn't know any of the mutants well, but being that they had meetings once in a while with each other, he didn't mind them parading around in Tony's building. 

Steve shrugged and stayed silent. Kitty jumped up and clapped her hands, cheering into the air. 

"Sure, Captain! Need me to pose? I'm _great_ at posing!" Kitty stared at Steve excitingly. 

Steve grinned. "Try dancing," Steve suggested, "I can draw people dancing really good." 

Kitty's eyes went wide, and she squealed again. Steve could barely keep up with Kitty's moves, but the drawing came out perfect; exciting, to say the least. 

 

"Dude, what?" Bobby drank down his drink, the glass had ice drifting up the sides. 

"Draw you, I need practise, so I'm asking everyone," Steve explained. Bobby raised and eyebrow and stood up to get another  drink of Kool Aid. 

"Whatever, Cap," Bobby answered, and returned to the gaming console in the tower living room. 

Steve stayed silent  as Bobby raged at the Mario game. It gave Steve the perfect opportunity to practise his vein techniques. 

 

"Of course!" Thor boomed merrily. "In Asgard, we believe in the Arts very strongly." 

"Great, then could you swing around your hammer for a bit, maybe make some lightning?" Steve asked, settling himself in the grass.

"Anything to make a great picture appear!" Thor grinned and started lighting up the sky, his hammer whipping around in his hands. 

Steve had a hard time drawing the lighting perfectly, but luckily, Thor was willing to scare the bejeezus out of people a few times to make sure he got it right.

 

"Scuse me?" Logan's face was blank. "I got enough of that shit in the bunks." He complained, swigging a beer he had stolen from Tony. 

"Cmon, Logan, do it for an old pal?" Steve grinned, waving the drawing pad. 

Logan rolled his eyes, and turned back to the TV. "Don't expect me to pose this time." 

 

"You say that to all the girls, Rogers?" Natashsa joked, hands on her hips. 

Steve blushed. "Everyone in the tower, that is." Natashsa chuckled. 

"What are you drawing?" She asked, pouring herself a scotch. 

"Well, I do need practise on hair," Steve mentioned absentmindedly, staring at Natashsa's red locks. 

"Nice to know my hair looks nice," Natashsa grinned and sat down on a chair. "Ready when you are." 

 

"No way. I'm not the drawing type," Clint shook his head, crossing his arms. "Go draw someone else." 

"But," Steve countered, "no one looks as good as you when you're practising with your bow." 

Clint narrowed his eyes. "You trying to butter me up, Capsicle?" 

"That depends, is it working?" Steve asked hopefully. 

"It is, unfortunately," Clint frowned. "I'll be at the target area in twenty." 

 

"Oh," Ororo said in surprise. "Well, if you so desire to, Steven." 

"Thanks, Ms. Monroe," Steve smiled widely. 

"Oh, call me Ro, everyone does," Ororo smiled back, and her hair flowed behind her. "How shall I be seated?" 

"Um," Steve paused. "How do you feel about a nature walk?" 

"Well chosen, nature is quite a beauty to behold, when on a paper, aswell," Ororo commented. 

In the end, Steve drew the goddess by a blue lake, with lush trees surrounding her. 

 

Steve now had ten drawings in his semi-new drawing pad. He went over them, fixing small imperfections. After he was satisfied with them, he closed the book and hid it in his room to prevent Tony from nosing through it. 

Steve changed into a tee and sweats, making his way to the tower gym. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his sore fingers, happy he would always have memories of his friends. 


End file.
